BAD PRINCE
by kuhaku96
Summary: MAAF ANE GK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY


Pairing : akakuro

Genre : romance drama dll

Author : kuhaku

Rate : T+ / M

BAD PRINCE

Pagi hari , di Kyoto . lebih tepatnya di rumah keluarga Akashi . suasana yang cukup tentram untuk pagi hari yang cerah sebelum ...

" BRAK….BUGH.." suara pukulan terdengar menggema di rumah keluarga tersebut

" dasar manusia tidak becus .. "

pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap tajam sang pelayan yang mengalami luka disekujur tubuhnya .

" maaf tuan " " maaf "

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap remeh sang pelayan . kemudian dia mengambil gunting yang berada di meja

" maaf ? tidak ada kata maaf untukmu "

Mata pelayan tersebut membulat . dia menangis dan berpikir hidupnya akan berakhir . tuan mudanya memiliki kelainan khusus yang membuat semua orang harus waspada namun ada saat dimana dia berubah menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda . anggap lah ini kutukan karena ayah dari tuan mudanya pun hampir serupa namun semenjak dia memiliki istri dan anak . entah kenapa tuan besar tidak berubah menjadi beringas lagi .

"tu-tuan seijuro , saya minta maaf " "saya tadi tidak bermaksud menumpahkan kopi ke baju anda "

Si pelayan bersujud memohon ampun . namun tuan muda , Akashi seijuro hanya menunduk tanpa mengatakan apa apa .

" tu-tuan "

Ruangan tersebut menjadi hening . saat Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya . matanya kembali berubah merah . akashi menatap pelayan itu .

" lain kali berhati hatilah "

Setelah mengatakan itu , Akashi pergi meninggalkan pelayan tersebut yang sudah memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan . aneh , tadi bersikap seperti seorang psikopat , sekarang bersifat layaknya manusia biasa lebih tepatnya remaja . terlihat seperti kepribadian ganda namun bukan . mungkin lebih parah .

XXXX

dirumah kecil yang sederhana .keluarga yang sangat harmonis , keluarga yang berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Akashi yaitu keluarga kuroko

disana ada seorang ayah dan ibu yang perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang pada keluarganya dan seorang anak yang manis yang penurut . yang jelas mereka sangat harmonis.

" sayang " panggil sang ibu pada anaknya yang makan dengan terburu buru

"ne?" ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil memandang putranya yang lucu bila saat makan seperti ini . " pelan pelan kalau makan" sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti .

"tetsuya , hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah kan ?" Tanya sang ayah . " iya " jwab tetsuya .

" bersikaplah yang baik bila di sekolah "

" hmm.." tetsuya hanya tersenyum " aku pergi dulu "

tetsuya langsung beranjak dari meja makan , tak lupa dia juga berpamitan dengan orang tuanya dan menuju sekolah .

XXXXX

" oi , tetsu" teriak seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya . " ow aomine-kun " jawab tetsuya saat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menyapanya .

" hey , hari ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah yang sama denganku " " kau harus mentraktirku di kantin " aomine tertawa senang saat mengatakannya .

" tidak aomine –kun " "alasan pertama aku tidak punya uang lebih untuk mentraktirmu alasan kedua lebih baik membawa bekal daripada beli di luar , kau harus melakukan itu aomine-kun "

" dan alasan ketiga aku tidak sudi mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun untukmu " jawaban kuroko membuat aomine membatu .

" tidak tetsuya .. aku mohon ampuni aku " " berilah aku uang setidaknya makan " ucap aomine yang di balas " tidak akan pernah aomine-kun" dengan sangat datar

" TIDAK … AKU TIDAK INGIN LAGI MEMAKAN MAKANAN KERAMAT MILIK SATSUKI " aomine berteriak tidak jelas yang membuat semua orang melihatnya , tentu saja tetsuya sangat malu .

" aomine – kun , jangan dekat dekat denganku " tetsuya langsung menghilang dari pandangan aomine agar dia tidak ikut dianggap gila .

XXX

Suasana di kelas menjadi sangat hening saat seorang guru mulai masuk ke kelas .

" anak anak , dia adalah teman baru kalian " " perkenalankan dirimu " perintah guru tersebut.

" kuroko tetsuya " ucapnya . hanya itu saja , tidak lebih .

" huh.. baiklah . kau pergi ke tempat duduk yang kosong " gurunya pun terlihat pasrah dengan kelakuan murid barunya itu . padahal juga baru bertemu

Kuroko duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda yang terlihat asik sedang mencoret coret buku . pemuda yang merasa terus di perhatikan itu menoleh pada kuroko .

" KYA… " teriak pemuda itu yang sangat berlebihan , menurut kuroko . " kise ryouta , kalau kau tidak bisa diam . kau…. KELUAR DARI KELAS " pemuda yang bernama kise ryouta langsung ciut ditempat saat dimarahi guru .

Lalu kise menatap kuroko dengan ekspresi kesal . " kau siapa sih , datang tiba tiba seperti hantu . "

" kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya , kise –san " ucap kuroko " kau sibuk dengan kegiatanmu sendiri "

" huh .. terserahlah .. " kise memasang wajah sok ngambek .

" oh ya aku kise ryouta "

" sudah tau " ucap kuroko

" kapan ? aku tidak pernah memberitaunya "

Entah kenapa kuroko seperti berbicara dengan orang yang bodoh .

" saat kau di marahi tadi , bukan kah guru tadi menyebutkan namamu ?"

" benarkah aku tidak menyadarinya " " hehehe"

Kise yang cengar cengir tidak jelas sperti itu membuat kuroko ingin menghantamkan kepala kise ke tembok . mungkin dia bisa normal kembali setelah itu . mungkin .

TBC / END

Judulnya gk nyambung sama ceritanya ya ? Ceritanya aneh ya ? apakah terlalu pendek ? ampun deh …maapin ane …. Enggak suka juga enggak masalah kok . kalo suka juga , ya bagus deh . dan maap kalo typo dan ejaan yang salah.

Karena ane author amatir dibawah amatir soalnya T.T . ff ini Cuma iseng iseng sih . hanya mengisi waktu luang . entah ane lanjutin apa enggak nih ff . RnR ya ? kalau bisa T.T


End file.
